


Hannah’s Pets

by Alexela_Write



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, F/M, Original Character(s), Pets, Rabbits, pets au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexela_Write/pseuds/Alexela_Write
Summary: Short stories of what happens at Hannah’s house when she leaves her pets alone.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft 2nd ever fic & I wanna die.  
This time everyone are animals so it’s easier for me to write.
> 
> Tags will be edited if I make anymore chapters.

The setting of a breezy, warm Summer day.

It’s 12:40pm in the afternoon as Hannah leaves for work. She changes everyone’s water, checks the locks, and says goodbye.

Hannah’s house is inhabited with a variety of rabbits, budgies, dogs, & cats. She’s an avid pet lover.

It’s now time to see what everyone is up to.


	2. Fucking Like Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two rabbits answering to the call of their hormones.
> 
> Ft. A brief mention of Nile & Grayson.

Gavin hops over to Ashley as she lifts her hind end. They’d been left in their cage together and since their owner had left, they had time to spare. It had been less than two minutes but the urge of mating while being a rabbit was overwhelming.

He mounts onto Ashley with great force and quickly starts. Gavin grids down on the young doe, gently nomming her neck. With each thrust Ashley is being filled with ecstasy, it’s too much.

“Gavin! Slow down!”

The humping doesn’t stop, Gavin instead grunts and starts pressing into her with more effort.

The presence of teeth on Ashley’s neck along with the pressure of a bigger rabbit on top of her is too much. She’s struggling to stay up as her legs are giving way. She chasing her high.

Gavin feels her slipping and grips the doe’s thighs, pulling Ashley closer to him.  
The buck then puts his entire weight into fucking Ashley thoroughly open. He heavily appreciates the way her body takes his dick with every push like she was made for it.

Gavin groans. The throaty sound racing into Ashley’s mind as her eyes go back in her head.

Gavin forces her to take his dick even harder. He huffs under his breath as he brings his lips closer to Ashley’s soft ears.

"You like this?"

Ashley is completely out of it as she has already came and is currently being overstimulated by the rabbit on top of her.

I like this? She thought.

Her body was electric from the lewd thoughts racing through her head.

Gavin laughs aloud and breathless as he finally releases into the smaller rabbit.

“Oh you do like it.”

I guess I do like it.

After a moment Gavin pushes off with a grunt and he lets himself fall to lay at the bottom of the cage. It was over before he wanted it to be.

Ashely is laid out, trying to regain her strength but failing as she keeps shuddering from her previous orgasm. She was exhausted.

Gavin closes his eyes, the bedding is nice and relaxing. He‘s thinking of taking a nap. Unfortunately (or maybe not) while he was catching his breath he heard the weak call of his name being squealed out.

“Gavin. Please do that again.”

He opens his eyes in surprise & rolls over to his feet. He stretches his back then hops over to Ashley who is still laying on the ground.

Standing above her he asks.  
“If you’re really up for it we can try a different way. And this time you won’t be able to move afterwards.”

The doe loves the thought of that & turns over, letting her stomach become exposed. Gavin moves over top of her.

“Alrighty then.”

-

[Across the room in the budgie cage..]

“Ugh. Rabbit hormones.” Nile exclaims in disgust as she flaps over to Grayson.

He makes a sound of agreeance.  
“No wonder it’s called ‘fucking like rabbits’.”


End file.
